valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Rikael
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +300% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 120% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 300% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Binge Drinking |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 55% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +300% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 300% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Binge Drinking |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 45% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 55% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Binge Drinking |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +300% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x5 / Alliance points earned 300% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This normally well- behaved angel has but one fault. She can't stop at a few drinks! |friendship = Booze is the best! It's instant happy sauce *hiccup* |meet = Hello, *hiccup* Milord! I'm the angel Rikael! *burp* |battle start = Let's go grab a drink! *burp* |battle end = A terrible hangover awaits! |friendship max = We're gonna drink till dawn, Milord! *burp* Try to keep up! |friendship event = People expect so much from me, but I'm just an angel. What's the big deal if I have a few drinks?! *burp* Ahahaha! |rebirth = I can't stop laughing when I drink! *hiccup* Ahahahahaha! Hey, isn't it hot here? *burp* Why's it so hot?! I'll just take off my clothes! Come on, Milord, join me! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}